The Return Of Ianto Jones
by Poynters Princess
Summary: We all saw Ianto die! The one question on everybody's lips was "WERE THE HELLS THE DOCTOR?" I know I'm crap at summaries info inside. rated M for Future Parts
1. Chapter 1

The Return Of Ianto Jones

Title: The Return Of Ianto Jones

Author: PoyntersPrincess (Me, Kelly) and Daniel Wilson

Warnings: Fluffy sex I mean really fluffy sex…well would you call it fluffy sex? oh forget it! (if you don't like GO AWAY) oh and swearing =D

Spoilers: the whole of COE and possibly from the Audio Play Dead Line (lovely scene in there)

Disclaimer: We, Kelly and **Daniel, **do not own Torchwood or Doctor who in any form **(no matter how much Kelly would like to she would have lots of Janto love) **please dont sue =D

A/N 1: this came about when my friend Daniel and I made our friend Lorna, watch Children Of Earth. She said " WERE THE HELLS THE DOCTOR? And when Ianto died said "He cant die" so after words she pestered us to write this

A/N 2: just so you know the normal writing is mine and the **bold is Daniels **

**A/N 3: its rated M for the second and third part not first sorry bear with Kelly **

Dedications: to our lovely friend Lorna of course

Day three of the 456's terror, Two days since the hub had blown up and a week since Ianto had slept with Jack. Was he getting withdrawal symptoms? What would you call that? Lack-of-Jack syndrome or lack-of-Jack's cock syndrome, what ever it was it was annoying, while jack was looking up things on the many laptops they had stolen, Ianto couldn't help but feel something for the Captain. When he was with him it was like a fluffy feeling like a- oh shit! He was starting to think like a bloody soppy woman! No this can't be happening, he was just a shag, ok maybe there had been some steps in their relationship, like after Jack was in a coma when he said he was more than a blip in time. So that was a good sign, Ianto leant back in his chair and sighed deeply, his life was totally screwed!

"Ianto!" Jack's voice brought Ianto out of his daydream and back to modern day London "couldn't get us some more coffee could ya?" Jack smiled at his lover and made his powder blue eyes go huge, he knew Ianto couldn't resist that look.

"Yes Jack" Ianto replied and got off his chair and grabbed the keys to the porche and looked back at the team, Gwen and Rhys were talking with Clem and Jack was staring at the laptops. Ianto smiled and walked out of the warehouse

**"DOCTOR!" came the screaming voice of Donna Noble from the depths of the TARDIS, The Doctor flinched, that scream could wake the dead! He turned about and leant against the TARDIS consol and faced the doorway in which Donna was approaching,**

**"there is hell to pay" the Doctor said to nobody and ran a hand over the circuit board an felt the TARDIS hum in reply. Donna stormed though her red hair billowing behind her like fire, a very thick book clutched in her slim fingers.**

**"What is this?" she said slamming the book down on the board dust particles floating in the air making the doctor choke and gag. Once the death by dust ordeal was over and clean air circled the consol room the Doctor spoke.**

**"That Donna Noble is a book" he said as if stating the obvious**

**"Yes, Doctor I know that I mean what's in the book" Donna was annoyed, the Doctor could tell by the way she had her hands on her hips, _better take a look then_ the Doctor thought and putting on his black rimmed glasses opened the dusty volume on a random page. He skimmed the paragraph trying to figure out what the book was about, suddenly without warning the Doctor slammed the book shut, sending more dust flying, Donna wondered what had brought on the reaction**

**"Donna go put this book back where you found it" he said angrily**

**"Why?" Donna asked picking up the book and flicking to a random page, she let her eyes roam down the page and spotted two names:**

**Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones,**

**Wasn't that the hot American that the Doctor had mentioned a couple of times? She thought it was but why was he in this book! The Doctor was leaning over the consol, eyes closed and breathing through his nose, Donna put the book down on the grating and put a hand on the Doctors shoulder, "doctor are you ok?"**

**"Donna you have to understand, if you read to the end of that book you will want to help, I cant afford to do that" the Doctor looked at her from under his brown fringe, he took a deep breath and stood up to his full size, and picked up the book. Donna was puzzled, why did the doctor not want her to read to the end of the book?**

**"Why?" she said again, oh crap the Doctor looked like he was gonna explode**

**"Why? Because his time has come Donna look" with this the doctor opened the book at the last page and read out loud: "Ianto gasped his final breath and was gone, leaving Jack behind" the book was closed once again**

**"Doctor we have to save him" Donna said about to cry, the Doctor shook his head**

**"I'm sorry" with that he turned on his heel and walked back to the library. Donna followed; she would do anything in her power to save Ianto Jones.**

Ianto arrived back at the makeshift Hub, the news so far was that the 456 wanted 10% of the world's children, this wasn't a good sign, he switched off the car picked up the coffee and got out the car. Just as he was about to walk in the Hub he noticed a small blue note nailed on the door, it wasn't there when he left, it told him to look around the left side of the warehouse, Ianto was puzzled, should he do what the note told him or not? Maybe it was a sick prank just to get him killed, he looked on the other side of the note there was more writing on it,

_You'll do what it says of you want to live_

It read. Ok this was creepy; Ianto put the coffee down to the side and followed the notes directions. The left side of the warehouse was shrouded in shadows. It looked like a scene out of some bad horror movie when the actors would go into a dark alley even though they knew the killer would be lurking there. Fear washed over the young Welshman, every instinct in his body told him to run, but he was curious to find out what the thing was that was going to make him live. Ianto spun around on the spot finding nothing.

"HELLO" he called into the empty alleyway "IS ANYBODY THERE" the only sound was the wind whistling though the alley, suddenly there was a crunch of boots and the soft thud of a box on dead leaves, Ianto cocked an eyebrow and made his way (carefully of course) towards the noise, with nothing to arm himself with he was shitting himself! He neared the place where he heard the noise. He crouched down and picked up a small white box with another blue note on it:

_Take one every hour on the hour but before you sleep take 8 and finish the rest tomorrow one every hour until they finish_

Ianto stood up straight and pulled out the small foil pack filled with small white pills. Inside there was another not. How many bloody notes were left? This was getting annoying but Ianto read the note anyway:

_PS don't tell Jack =D_

Don't tell Jack? Why? Ianto thought as he walked back to the warehouse door. Just as he was about to go in, he slipped the packet of pills into his waistcoat pocket.

Sorry its so short but reviews are love 3  
Kelly (PoyntersPricncess) **and Daniel Wilson =D **


	2. Chapter 2

The Return Of Ianto Jones Part 2

A/N 1: Yay finally the next part, thank you to all of you who put this thing on alert we thank you

A/N 2: sorry this is so short at parts the plot kinda hid and sorry this took so long we had exams

A/N 3: I (Kelly) wrote the little NC-17 scene please its my first time writing this and if you have any tips I will gladly take them, so bare with me!

A/N 4: yeah same as last time Normal is mine (Kelly's) **Bold is Daniels **_oh and italics is what lorna wrote she wanted a part_

**Disclaimer:** **no matter how much Kelly, Lorna or I would love to own torchwood or anything else we don't (no matter how many drinks we have had) if we did there would be more Janto and more scenes like the one in Adrift**

Warnings**: humping that was Lorna's idea **(*Kelly glares at Lorna*) **and probably some bad words** (like that's gonna stop you Wilson and anyway it's difficult to know where to put the swearing you asked me to do it) **any spelling mistakes are Kelly's**

ON WITH THE FIC!

**Ianto sat on the battered couch clutching the pills in his hand; he had another five minutes before he could take the next lot of the white pills. He began to wonder what was in them. He had looked at the box carefully in fact a few times he had thought about asking Jack but when ever he tried some part of him stopped him doing it. This was bloody annoying. Ianto let out a sigh and popped another pill for the packet and hid the rest. He put the pill on his tongue and took a sip of coffee. The pill tasted vile and coppery, like it had a hint of blood in amongst the other chemicals mixed in. he downed the last of his coffee just as **Jack** came over.**

"Hey" he said sitting next to Ianto, Ianto smiled at Jack and let his head fall on his shoulder, not on of his usual gestures but he was so tired and stressed that he couldn't care less, Jack proceeded to run his large hand up and down Ianto's arm. "you should get some sleep"

"I'm fine" Ianto said although he didn't feel ok.

"Liar" Jack said giving a small laugh "look I can take care of myself"

"Lair" Ianto retorted lifting his head to look at Jack, Jack placed a small kiss on Ianto's forehead. They both fell into a comfortable silence just enjoys the small time they had together.

* * *

**The Doctor was sitting the library wondering wither he should do a few laps in the built in pool there, maybe read one of his many books (millions to be precise) or just go into the kitchen and make a cup of tea, he was thinking about stopping off at one of Jupiter's many moons in the year 2110, hoping the little tea shop was open as they made the most amazing cupcakes, nah he thought better and selected a book from the nearest shelf and sat down in his favourite chair. He was just about to start reading when Donna glided into the library and slumped down onto one of the comfy puffy chairs that the large library had to offer. She was panting like she had just run a marathon or something; Donna toed off her boots and let them clatter to the ground.**

**"What are you reading?" she asked breaking the silence that had fallen**

"Fight Or Fall" The Doctor said "fiction its about a war in the 1800's I've read it before its ok very good detail" he closed the book and put it down "did you do it?" Donna nodded weakly still a bit tired after her run from the warehouse,

"Yeah, he got them or I hope it was the right guy" she replied sighing, she was knackered, Donna felt like she could sleep for days.

"Your messing with time Donna he was meant to die" the doctor said standing up and straitening his brown pinstripe suit.

**"Doctor, he's not a fixed point, Doctor, DOCTOR!" but Donna's yells were pointless as the Doctor was off in another part of the TARDIS.**

* * *

**Ianto swallowed the last of the eight pills and took a very large gulp of coffee, the pills still tasted awful no matter how many times Ianto took them, they still had the faint coppery taste like blood. Ianto sat back on the sofa and closed his eyes; he could faintly hear Gwen and Rhys breathing quietly in the background. Ianto felt bad that he thought he knew a lot about Jack but he had only scraped the surface. Ianto was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't feel the sofa sink beside him.**

**"You still up?" came a smooth American accent**

**"Yeah" Ianto replied "gonna get some sleep later" Ianto opened one eye to look at Jack**

"What do you mean later?" Jack asked quirking and eyebrow, Ianto just closed his eyes again and gave jack (what jack would later call) a smile that was a cross between filthy and pure evil, in a matter of 10 seconds Jack had pinned Ianto to the sofa and was kissing him without mercy, gently slipping his tongue into Ianto's mouth and running his hands up and down Ianto's sides, Ianto let himself be overcome by what Jack was doing, and ran his hands through Jacks hair, but as realization hit him he pushed jack back, panting.

"What if Gwen or Clem or, or Rhys hears us?" he asked as Jack began to fiddle with his waist coat buttons

"Then we'll just have to be quiet then" Jack whispered and started and assault on Ianto's neck, Ianto held back a moan as Jack bit down on the soft flesh.

"What if one of them wakes up" Ianto said breathlessly, Jack began to sooth the rapidly reddening mark on Ianto's neck with his tongue

"It's a risk we'll take" he smiled that 100 watt Harkness grin and continued with his attack slowly slipping of Ianto's waist coast and dropping it onto the floor, Ianto let out a small growl that Jack pretended not to hear and slipped his hand down to the rapidly growing bulge in Ianto's trousers

"Shit" Ianto hissed as jack pressed down on his erection jack began to lick at Ianto's neck slowly teasing him "Jack just fucking hurry up!"

"So pushy" Jack purred placing a small kiss to Ianto's kiss swollen lips "and so fucking hot aren't you Ianto?" Ianto bit his lip drawing blood to keep back the moan that was about to escape. Ianto could feel Jack's own hard on pressing against his thigh, and without warning jack began to grind against Ianto who in turn began grinding back.

"Jack I don't thing- oh fuck yes- I will not last long" Ianto was beginning to feel the heat of his orgasm pooling in his belly, Jack was sucking on Ianto's neck again the sweat was running down his neck and pooling on his back.

"me neither" Jack could fell his orgasm building, Jack kissed Ianto again and rested his forehead on his, breaking the kiss, "let go Ianto, I got you" Ianto pressed his lips to Jacks in a bruising kiss to keep his yells of pleasure in his mouth as his cock throbbed against Jacks thigh, spilling his seed into his boxers. Jack pulled back and rutted faster, like a desperate teenager, Ianto could feel Jacks cock pulse as he gave into his release. Jack was panting into Ianto's neck as Ianto draw comforting circles on jacks back.

"Jack need to move" Ianto said trying to push jack off

"To…comfy" jack mumbled into Ianto's neck.

"And sticky" Ianto laughed the adrenaline still running through his veins was beginning to subside, Jack shifted a little bit so he wasn't crushing Ianto. "So the plans set then?" Jack nodded. "Best get some sleep then" before Ianto could fall asleep he felt Jack snake a hand around his waist.

* * *

_The next day at Thames house things were not going to plan, the 456 had released a virus and Ianto was still inside the building. Jack was gone trying to warn the other people inside the building to get out, Ianto was still in the room with the alien in the glass tank,_

_"If there's a virus" he said clicking his gun "Then there must be and anti-virus release it now or I'll blow a hole in that tank… and we'll all die together" he didn't notice that Jack had arrived back, until he spoke._

_"You made your point now stop this and we can talk" he panted and pointed his gun at the tank_

_"You are dying…even now" said the 456 in its raspy voice that came from the speaker surrounding its tank, the two men fired of a rapid number of shots at the tank, but the bullets just bounced of the reinforced glass with a high pitched ping! Making the guns useless in a matter of minutes, the creature screamed a high pitched scream which could break glass._

_"What's it doing" Jack asked s the creature sprayed green goo onto the glass. Ianto didn't know, maybe it was getting rid of something; oh please don't let it be the kids! Jack grabbed his lovers shoulders gripping on to them like his life depended on it. "We've gotta get you outta here" he said desperately, looking into Ianto's eyes "I can survive anything but you can't!"_

_"To late" Ianto breathed "I breathed the air"_

_"There's gotta be something there's gotta be and antidote" jack was desperate now all he wanted to do was save Ianto._

_"You said you would fight" the 456 rasped, Ianto was having trouble breathing the virus was already circulating around his body._

_"Then I take it back, alright? I take it all back, BUT NOT HIM!" jack yelled behind him he heard Ianto's gun clatter to the floor and caught Ianto just as he fell, jack cradled his dying lover in his arms on the cold floor of Thames House "no, no Ianto?" Jack begged not wanting to see his lover die. Jack held back the tears and he held his lover._

_"It's all my fault" he said cradling Ianto's head,_

_"No its not" Ianto replied his breathing was coming in short rasps_

_"Don't speak save your breath" jack stroked Ianto's cheek_

_"I love you, I" Ianto chocked he told jack what he felt just as he was about to die_

_"don't" I don't deserve your love Jack thought shaking his head letting the tears fall, Ianto's head rolled to the side he was losing this battle, he felt the virus circle his heart caressing it ready to make it stop, Ianto faintly heard Jack say his name_

_"Hey… it was good yeah?" Ianto gave a small smile and looked at jack_

_"Yeah" jack smiled back a small silence hung in the air._

_"Don't forget me" how could Ianto say something like that?_

_"Never could" never. Not in a million years_

_"In a thousand years time…. you won't remember me"_

_"Yes I will" jack said like he was making a vow, "I promise I will"_ Ianto took his final breath and felt his heart stop. He didn't feel Jack kiss him softly hoping that he would come back, he didn't hear the 456 speak, he didn't feel himself being pulled away from the room in Thames House and he most certainly didn't hear the sound of the TARDIS.

* * *

wow that filthy thing came from MY mind wow i feel proud!

anyways reviews and tips are love no falme please not that brave!

and if you wanna ask me (Kelly) some stuff go to /KellyDuffus  
or if you wanna stalk me and see what im up to or how my fics are going follow me, ill accept and follow back and if you tweet me with ideas i may consider lol

so hope you enjoyed and look out for part 3!


	3. Chapter 3

The Return of Ianto Jones Part 3

Gonna maybe be 4 or 5 parts depends

A/N 1: First a massive thank you, loads of cyber hugs and cookies for all who put this on alert/favorite I thank you and thanks to Kate Andromeda and I want a coffee boy for reviewing! But I would like to thank hug and give amazing cookies to specialfrancine who gave me my first review and who thought my last first NC-17 scene was hot! THANK YOU DEAR!

A/N 2: sorry this took so long just started school got studying

A/N 3: so Daniel was busy and said I could write the rest of this! (Idiot ¬_¬) so it's just me (Kelly)

A/N 4: I read the rest of GLD's comic strip in The Torchwood Mag I cried so hard

Disclaimer: meh usual we don't own this if we did A) Ianto would still be here (B) we would have less Gwack and more Janto and (C) this show would be so X-Rated it would have its own channel =D also the funeral belongs to TW Mag and GLD (Kelly just slept with him and borrowed it, Lauren FECK OFF)

Warnings**: **none this time well maybe some swearing (YAY, your worse than Daniel, Feck off Jennings my fic no yours)

Ps sorry this is short plots being weird sorry

ON TO THE FIC!

* * *

"CLEAR"

Ianto woke with a gasp trying to get as much air into his lungs as possible. He sat bolt upright feeling the jolt of electricity go through him.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT?" Ianto yelled his breathing coming fast and in large gulps.

"Sorry just trying to bring you back" said the man in a brown pinstripe suit, who was putting away the offending piece of machinery that had electrified the Welshman. Ianto placed a hand on his chest; it felt tight like he had a cough or cold, he tried to cough but felt like he was going to be sick.

"What happened?" Ianto asked looking around the bright clean room, it reminded him of The Hub medical bay, and he let out a long sigh, The Hub gone forever along with Tosh and Owen. Ianto straightened out his shirt and waist coat and waited for the mans answer

"You were killed" the Man said and turned away. Ianto felt sick, he had died? Then how the bloody hell was he here? Alive and feeling quite fine thank you very much.

"DOCTOR" came a strong London from out side the room and in walked a young woman with fire like red hair that licked out behind her. "Is he awake yet?" then she saw Ianto and smiled Ianto smiled back. The man who the woman called the doctor turned round and handed Ianto a cup of coffee. "I'm donna she said" extending her hand Ianto shook it and sat down beside Ianto who took an awkward sip of his coffee, thoughts swam through his head. How? When? Why? Then it all came flooding back. The 456, the tank, Thames House and…and Jack. He had left Jack, god he felt shit, leaving Jack alone, Ianto felt like he was going to throw up, no wait…

"Doctor, bucket" the Doctor grabbed a bucket and gave it to Ianto just in time emptying the contents of his stomach from yesterday. Donna looked away and got a glass of water for Ianto. Once he had emptied the contents of his stomach he looked over to the doctor who had stood up and walked out the door indicating for Ianto to follow him. They walked through a series of twisting corridors keeping silent the whole journey, Ianto studied the light yellow walls that looked like they had been made out of coral the beams all twisting and turning, soon they reached a round circular room, the control room as the doctor called it. It had a large circular thing in the middle with a green tube that was moving up and down and making a high pitched noise, like it was breathing.

"TARDIS, Ianto Jones, Ianto Jones, TARDIS" the Doctor introduced them Ianto felt awkward standing there like an idiot so he put a hand on the circuit board, a small hum vibrated through his hand he quickly pulled away "She likes you," said the doctor grinning widely "you make her feel calm" Ianto gave a small smile and put his hand back on the board, the doctor disappeared under the grating for a few minutes returning with an armful of wires, a VERY large needle and a box. He placed the wires down attached small sucker on the end of them and told Ianto to strip. Ianto felt a blush creeping its way up his body to her cheeks as he laid his folded clothes on a chair, the doctor stuck the sticky things on his chest and typed in a few things on a monitor attached to the central cylinder, he slipped on his black rimmed glasses and hummed, he came over with the large needle and held onto Ianto's arm. There was a sharp sting as the needle entered Ianto's veins and drew out the blood. Ianto closed his eyes and looked away. Once the blood sample was done and dusted the doctor placed it into a small compartment in the TARDIS and waited what seemed like hours.

A small DING, echoed around the room and the doctor pulled out a scalpel. Ianto took a deep intake of breath and waited, he felt the knife cut into his flesh and felt the small amount of blood trickle down his arms then it was gone he looked at his arm and watched as the flesh knitted itself back together.

"Thought so" mumbled the doctor and walked away letting Ianto put his clothes back on

"About what" he asked

"You're immortal"

"Like Jack-Immortal as in fixed point in time and space?" the doctor nodded Ianto felt like he could collapse

"but its only for a small while" the doctor explained "say a hundred and fifty to two thousand years?" great so he was going to live for another two thousand years? Oh great!

"So one day ill die? I mean just collapse on the floor?" he asked running a hand through his hair

"no, when that day comes you'll feel fine but if you get shot or hurt then it wont heal fast and if the shot is fatal then you'll die sorry" the doctor hung his head.

"What about Jack?" Ianto asked the doctor looked up and turned back to the monitor

"Come see" Ianto walked over to the monitor, he saw jack and Gwen and Rhys and his sister all standing around a grave, flowers covered the ground and surrounded a single gravestone saying:

_Ianto Jones_

_Always In Our Hearts _

_Forever In Our Thoughts_

It was his funeral, oh dear god he was watching his own funeral! He saw Gwen take Jack's hand

"You okay, Jack? She asked looking up at him

"I…" he began but stopped Ianto felt tears pooling at the corners of his eyes and a surge of jealousy run through his veins, how dare she! Clam down Ianto its ok, Ianto asked what happened after that.

"He left 3 months later, he lost his grandson as well" the doctor placed a hand on Ianto's shoulder and gave a small smile; Ianto gave a small nod and walked away leaving the doctor standing in the middle of the room.

* * *

Ianto explored the TARDIS for a while, not exactly finding anything apart from a room he had to sleep in and the kitchen to make a cup of coffee. The doctor had explained that he could eat drink sleep and have sex, he wasn't like Owen. He soon found the library and sat on one of the chairs with a large brown backed book with the title:

The Life and Times of Ianto Jones.

* * *

Done thank god that took weeks. I'm sorry. Ok I don't know how many parts this may have maybe 5 parts =D but the book will be reveled and of course reviews are love! sorry it was so short


	4. Chapter 4

The Return of Ianto Jones Part 4

Hello again, thanks for everything on the last chapter, there is gonna be 6 parts to this baby! So only 2 parts left =(

A/N: thanks to all who favourtied and stuff btw the writing in italics is past memories

Disclaimer: as per usual I don't own Torchwood RTD does and if I did I would treat the characters differently and Ianto would still be here

Spoilers: um end of time (with a twist)

Warnings: swearing that may be it I think

(Daniel: also bad spelling mistakes just kill her, she'll come back

Me: go away Daniel)

Jack was getting drunk. Again. This was his sixth hyper-vodka and his seventh green thing, he couldn't remember the name. This was the twenty…third bar? Or was it twenty fourth? Jack knocked back the drink and looked across the bar his mind drifting else where, back to a time when The Hub was still up and running with Tosh at her workstation, Owen in the autopsy bay making snide remarks, Gwen being…well how would you describe Gwen? What about Myfawy and Janet? Jack watched an adipose waddle across the bar and fall down he took another drink. He stood up, paid his bill and walked out. Looking up at the stars Jack remembered a promise he made to Ianto a while back:

_Laying on a rooftop both men tired and sticky and coming down from their orgasmic high, a comfortable silence filling the space. Jack broke it _

"_You know Ianto one day I'm gonna take you to see the stars" Jack said running a hand up and down Ianto's arm_

"_When Jack?" Ianto asked looking at his lover _

"_One day when we have time." Jack replied "in fact pick a star" Ianto thought for a moment and studied the many stars in the dark midnight sky. His eyes came to rest on a bright little star just a little bit away from the North Star._

"_That one" he said jack followed the direction of his finger_

"_The Jet Star?" Jack asked Ianto nodded. "Good choice" he said before placing a kiss on Ianto's lips._

Jack sighed and flipped open his vortex manipulator. Pressing a few buttons he disappeared from the planet.

In a graveyard in Wales many people passed the grave of Ianto Jones. Fresh flowers every week, people saw two women, come and go both with children and husbands but, never did they see a dark haired man in a military greatcoat. Kneeling down Jack ran a hand over the grave stone. (A/N: if this is OOC kill me)

"its all my fault" he said his American accent filling the silent graveyard "I should of let you stay back at Hub two or wear a gas mask" silent tears rolled down Jack's cheeks. How could he admit that Ianto was special? How could he say that he loved him when he was so stupid not to say the words himself, Ianto had said them when he was dying but Jack being so full of fucking pride he couldn't say it. Everybody died in the bloody end what was the point of loving anyone? He thought he would stay with Ianto until he died in his old age. But that wasn't going to happen. Jack sighed and pressed a few buttons on his vortex manipulator and disappeared again.

"_JACK!" Ianto moaned in pain as jack rubbed some more after-sun into Ianto's red skin_

"_Sorry, sorry how the bloody hell did that alien burn you through your suit?" _

"_I don't- AH WATCH IT- know, Tosh said it was-SHIT jack be careful- interesting" Ianto hissed as Jack_ _applied more of the green gel onto Ianto._

"_Sorry, right that's you done" Jack went into Ianto's bathroom and washed his hands. Ianto watched him smiling slightly as how caring jack was being. Jack came back wiping his hand on his shirt then lying on the bed next to Ianto._

"_Jack you know it might be a while before I heal fully, you can you know" Ianto blushed although he was sure it wasn't visible under his sunburn_

"_What?" Jack asked fighting the urge to stroke Ianto's arm _

"_You can go and get laid" he said looking at jack and wincing at the small jolt of pain that ran through his body "I know that a few weeks is a long wait for you" Jack let out a small chuckle _

"_Ianto I can wait, I always want to be with you" he said smiling _

"_Really?"_

"_Really" Jack placed a small kiss on Ianto's lips pulling away when he hissed in pain "sorry" Ianto laughed._

Jack though back to that moment while lying in his latest one-night-stands bed, he felt bad but his, libido didn't stop if he could get a shag, then he was happy. He looked over to the person fast asleep next to him. A cute guy about twenty odds brown hair blue eyes he didn't know his name. _Ianto. _That was probably why Jack chose him. He slipped quietly from the large bed grabbed his clothes put them on quickly and left.

_Ianto woke with a loud scream. Nightmares again, every person that has worked in torchwood had nightmares, Jack rose quickly and wrapped his arms around Ianto whispering sweet nothings in his ear calming him down rocking him back and forth in a soothing motion until Ianto had calmed down _

"_You ok?" Jack asked looking down at the Welshman_

"_Yeah" he replied "just got freaked out_

"_What was it about this time?"_

"_Fire metal everything, you leaving me" Ianto said small tears running down his cheeks_

"_Listen it's not gonna happen kay?" Ianto nodded as Jack lay back down on Ianto's bed still holding his lover "its ok its ok" he said over and over till Ianto fell asleep_

Jack wandered through a market place on some planet in the sombrero galaxy. Looking at trinkets and stuff, everything was expensive and some of it cheap and tacky, tourists from distant planets walked along beside the immortal but Jack felt alone, still blaming himself. Suddenly a shot rang out and Jack felt a pain in his back and then blackness.

"_JACK!" Ianto called still running as fast as he could in his dress shoes the weevils were gaining ground Ianto could hears their feet slapping against the floor._

"_IANTO" Jacks voice came through the comms sounding worried _

"_Jack, weevil gang gaining need backup please" Ianto stopped behind a large pillar getting his breath back and giving Jack directions. Soon everything went quiet Ianto dared to look around the pillar searching for the weevils; one was still there sniffing around. Its not going to find me its not going to find me Ianto prayed,_

"_OI LOOKING FOR ME?" came an American accent, Jack! Thank fuck for that! He heard the clink of handcuffs clashing together and the soft whoosh of jack's greatcoat, Ianto stopped breathing for a moment. The weevil stopped moving "look lets make this easier for both of us yeah?" Jack asked the sound of jacks boots scrapping on the floor "and to tell you the truth I want these back in good nick" in a few quick swipes (and a fist fight on the floor) the weevil was handcuffed and sedated with a bag over his head. Ianto walked out from behind the pillar and letting out the breath he was holding and looked at Jack who was wearing a massive shit-eating grin typical Jack. Jacks grin diminishes quickly and he sees something Ianto doesn't. "IANTO MOVE" he shoves Ianto out of the way of the oncoming weevil as it pounces and rips jack apart._

Jack woke with a start gasping and panting trying to get air into his lungs. Pain ripping from his back felt like fire burning. He could feel the skin knotting its self together, trying to heal, but it hurt oh it fucking hurt. No one was here to help him come back, if only Ianto were-

No, this wasn't right, not bloody right at all! He was pining over a fucking dead man! God he was so pathetic. Jack took a deep breath and walked out of the ally and headed for another bar.

Jack sat at a bar drinking his…thirteenth hyper vodka? No fourteenth yes had to be the sixteenth. (A/N: had to I'm sorry XP) he let his thoughts wander back to a time when he was a time agent, shagging whoever he wanted and had no fall back of falling in love or feelings. Sucking up his pride Jack took another drink and stared out into space,

"So do you think they serve tea in here?" Jack knows that voice a voice he hasn't heard in 5 months. He turned his head and face The Doctor mouth hanging open

"How? When…WHERE THE HELL, WERE YOU?" Jack yelled earning a few looks from across the bar,

"Jack listen" the doctor began but jack stopped him

"Where were you when the 456-"

"Syrinians" the doctor corrected

"Attacked, when, when" Jack took a deep breath fighting the urge to punch the man in front of him. "When Ianto died?" jack fought back the tears that threatened to flow

"Jack I'm sorry but I couldn't intervene." The doctor ran a hand through his brown hair making it more messy "Jack I need to show you something" the doctor got up and left the bar. Jack watched him go opening and closing his moth like a fish a couple of times before following him. When they reached The TARDIS jack felt the familiar prencens breach his mind

"Hey" he said quietly and walked over towards the doctor.

"Jack I'm sorry that I couldn't help, its just it was written that I had to do something else" at this he turned his head to wards an entrance and Jack saw what the doctor had done

"YOU'RE ALIVE?"

YES finally! Sorry that took so long my laptop went bust grr. ¬_¬ Anyway sorry for leaving it on a cliffy I'm evil.

If any body has tips on how to write a sex scene please tell me I can't do it! (Yes I know that sounded wrong)

Anyway reviews are love and if you do ill give you a cookie! Or Jack whatever you prefer!


End file.
